Carpe Diem
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: Aphrodi y Hera están cansados de su vida en el "Olimpo" y quieren volver a la normalidad, y vivir una vida mortal, dónde nadie les pueda prohibir estar juntos.


El blanco lo inundaba todo, sin importar a donde miraras, siempre un rayo de inmaculada luz blanca adornaba aquel lugar. Las paredes, los pasillos, las clases, los alumnos…

El instituto Zeus era la viva representación de la más nítida grandeza.

Los alumnos vivían en una atmósfera impregnada de cultura Grecorromana, dónde el siglo veinte no existía, ni la tecnología, ni la más mínima huella de industrialización fuera de lo más propiamente necesario.

En ocasiones llegaba a un punto de tan extrema fidelidad con la época, que podía catalogarse de enfermizo.

Zeus era el nombre del instituto, Sobrenombre del Director, y rol que ejercía el hijo del mismo dentro del Instituto.

Allí, en esas cuatro paredes, él era un dios, y gobernaba sobre las demás divinidades y todo lo que había dentro del mismo instituto.

Tal como marca la historia de la mitología, Zeus contaba con una "esposa", Hera. Un alumno dotado de exuberante belleza, porte serio e imponente, en quien Zeus había dejado caer parte de la responsabilidad de su pequeño imperio, no obstante, no habían llegado al extremo de unirlos en matrimonio, pero se les emparejaba en cada evento que organizara el centro, y se habían redactado una serie de compromisos de fidelidad, que como era de esperar acorde con los mitos griegos, tenía un montón de tachones.

Bueno, no hace falta mencionar que los estereotipos de belleza en hombres y mujeres estaban basados en la cultura griega, y que la homosexualidad, o bisexualidad, era lo más normal que podías encontrarte

Hera, un chico de cabello castaño lacio y mirada azulada, era la imagen de todo lo que la misma diosa Hera representaba, y una especie de segundo al mando.

Y claro, Apolo, Afrodita, Demeter, Hefesto… Cada dios o diosa tenía un cuerpo de carne y hueso en aquel lugar, la diferencia entre él y Zeus y las demás deidades era que aunque tenían el mismo rango social e importancia, (Zeus como excepción) ellos tenían responsabilidades políticas y directivas dentro del centro, mientras que los demás estaban libres de tales responsabilidades, lo cual era un respiro para ellos.

.

Los alumnos vestían de blanco, impoluto. Sandalias y togas, excepto en invierno, y tanto hombres como mujeres retrataban la moda del pasado en cada uno de sus detalles.

Los vestíbulos, jardines y balcones eran una obra maestra de arquitectura. Decorados de piedra y cuarzo rememorando mitos mitológicos adornaban cada patio, como estatuas de los más importantes dioses griegos.

El instituto en sí era como una pequeña cuidad, dónde cada persona cumplía un rol. Las habitaciones se alineaban en dos plantas paralelas, al igual que las clases, que estaban un piso sobre ellas. Un gran patio en la entrada, que representaba el ágora, y de hecho así lo llamaban, era el centro de la ciudad, el núcleo social del instituto, de donde salían pequeños caminos hacia los jardines. En la tercera planta solían estar las personas con cargos más complejos, ya fueran delegados, los profesores, presidentes de clubs del instituto y otros cargos por el estilo, eso en un bloque, en el bloque paralelo se encontraba otra zona de ocio, donde estaban las cafeterías, aunque nadie se refería a ellas con ese nombre, un pequeño salón de juegos, mesas donde sentarse tranquilamente, con vistas al ágora y los jardines…

En la cuarta planta unas termas. Qué se dividían en dos; Las de los alumnos y las de los privilegiados, aunque ambas contaban con las mismas condiciones prácticamente. Una vez dentro cada una se dividía en secciones. Hombres y mujeres nunca coincidían.

La cuarta planta tenía nombre propio. _"Olimpo"._ Sólo en ella podían estar los afortunados que habían sido premiados con el nombre de un dios, y con él, todo el esplendor que su propio nombre llevaba, además, en esa misma planta se encontraba su sala de reuniones y una sala privada con vistas a los jardines y un gran palco, donde había una piscina, y cualquier capricho que a los dioses les pudiera apetecer.

En todas las plantas se encontraba una gran escalera central en forma de caracol, que mantenía unidas y conectas todas las plantas, y desde donde se filtraba la luz del Sol, ya que sobre ella se alzaba el cielo al descubierto, y cuando llovía, toda el agua caía sobre una fuente situada en el centro de esta, creando un precioso espectáculo acuático.

Pero hoy no era así. Hoy, catorce de febrero, luce el Sol.

El día del amor, de los enamorados, en resumen, el día de Aphrodi, o al menos uno de sus días favoritos, ya que cientos de alumnos y alumnas se animaban a hacerle regalos en conmemoración a ese día y prácticamente todo el mundo le felicitaba, como si fuera su cumpleaños, aunque no tuviera demasiado que ver.

Un hermoso chico rubio caminaba por uno de los pasillos que llevaba al ágora, que en ese momento no estaba muy transitado. Una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su rostro y su mirada enfocada al fragmento de cielo que comenzaba a aparecer cuanto más cerca estaba del exterior, delataba que el muchacho estaba emocionado.

Sintió como el Sol iluminaba su piel y hacía relucir sus lacios cabellos, que ondeaban al viento y caían sobre su espalda, y como casi al instante su presencia era advertida por los allí presentes.

Muchas miradas sorprendidas y a la vez emocionadas por ver a la deidad caminar con tanta parsimonia por el ágora, cosa que no era muy común, ya que los dioses no se mezclaban demasiado con los "mortales" observaban como el rubio saludaba a quien se le acercaba para saludarle o felicitarle, y recogía algún que otro regalo que le ofrecían, ya que aunque su posición fuera de las más altas en la pirámide social, mantenía la humildad y el respeto hacia su gente.

Cruzó el patio con paso tranquilo y llegó a un puesto de flores, que como cada año en esas fechas se colocaba para aquellos que tuvieran interés en declarase a alguien.

La muchacha que atendía no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a al rubio acercarse y mirar con atención las flores.

-Salve, Aphrodi –Saludo muy cortésmente la encargada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

No se había confundido, era muy normal que se les hablara de "ella" a las personas con roles de diosas u otros personajes femeninos, de hecho, era lo más común.

-Estoy buscando una flor digna de una diosa – Dijo tranquilamente el chico de ojos carmesí, examinando un poco la mercancía de la tienda. –Y digna de mí, claro -.

La chica asintió y rápidamente expuso sobre la mesa una gran cesta con rosas de varias tonalidades, que eran las flores más recurridas.

-¿Son de su agrado estas flores? – Preguntó nuevamente la encargada, que suspiró aliviada al ver el rostro complacido de su superior.

-Me las llevo todas –Sacó de su toga un saco, del tamaño de su puño y lleno de monedas, y lo dejó sobre la mesa, al lado del cesto.

-Qué afortunada es su enamorada –Comentó alegremente la muchacha mientras cogía el dinero y le entregaba el cesto al rubio, el cual lo cogió con delicadeza y lo acomodó en sus brazos, para sostenerlo bien.

-Gracias –Contestó al comentario de la joven con una pequeña sonrisa y se encamino rumbo al "_Olimpo_" donde tenía que organizar un pequeño encuentro romántico con cierta deidad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¿Y Zeus?- Irrumpió el silencio de la sala la voz de la diosa Athena, más conocida como Atenea, que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Ya os dije que se ausentaría, que esta reunión sería muy reducida –Se alzó la voz de Hera, desde su asiento, al lado del trono de Zeus. –Ya sabéis que su fama le precede – Sentenció.

-Pensaba que esta vez tendría la decencia de quedarse – Apolo, que también había acudido a esa reunión, la cual tenía lugar una vez por mes, no dudó en expresar su opinión de igual manera –O de darnos una explicación-.

-Lo siento, le haré llegar vuestra rabia cuando le vea. Por el momento doy por finalizada la reunión –Hera se puso en pie y se colocó su pequeña corona plateada. Suspiró pesadamente, viendo como sus compañeros abandonaban la sala con cara de pocos amigos. Sentía que la culpa de las ausencias de Zeus en las reuniones recaía sobre él.

Ordenó y amontonó los papeles que había sobre la mesa, donde estaba escrito cada punto que se tenía que tratar en esa reunión, dejándolos frente al trono de Zeus.

La habitación ya se había quedado vacía. Se levanto de su asiento, y con paso desanimado se encaminó a la salida, esperando que el día mejorara.

Abrió la puerta con la mirada enfocada al suelo, cuando sintió un suave roce sobre su mejilla, que hizo que levantara la vista.

-Qué belleza me he encontrado deambulando por el Olimpo~ -Comentó alegremente Aphrodi, mientras alejaba la rosa del rostro del castaño, con la cual había llamado su atención momentos antes.

-Salve –Le saludó tratando de perecer inalterable ante las palabras del rubio, aunque se le habían acentuado los colores de las mejillas.

-Ten, feliz día de San Valentín –El chico de ojos carmesí le ofreció la rosa con una sonrisa, y Hera la acepto tratando de no parecer muy ilusionado por el detalle de su compañero.

-Igualmente, Aphrodi –Tomó la rosa con cuidado y aspiró su aroma -¿Te han regalado muchas cosas este año? –Preguntó mientras examinaba la flor.

-Como siempre -. Se peinó su larga melena rubia con la mano derecha y se acerco levemente al otro chico, sonriéndole de forma tierna.

-¿Tienes un momento? –Preguntó mientras apresaba con suavidad la mano del castaño, acariciándola en el acto.

Tadashi se sonrojó, pues conocía las intenciones del rubio, o se hacía una idea. Tragó saliva e hizo como si no supiera nada de lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la diosa del amor y la belleza.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó con tono serio pero nervioso, mientras se dejaba guiar por el otro.

-Es una sorpresa- Comentó alegremente, aumentando el ritmo de sus pisadas, para llegar lo antes posible a su destino –Pero creo que te gustará –Sentenció aumentando su sonrisa.

Caminaron unos segundos, hasta que el rubio detuvo su paso y tapó los ojos del castaño con las manos.

-No mires~ -Le susurró de forma divertida, mientras daban sus últimos pasos hacia lo que parecía ser una de las habitaciones.

-N-no miro, pero… No sé si fiarme de ti- Murmuro no muy convencido el chico de ojos azules, que era guiado por Aphrodi.

Escuchó como el rubio abría una puerta, y como le empujaba al interior de esta con cuidado, cerrando cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

-Ábrelos –Le susurró lentamente, mientras retiraba las manos de sus ojos, permitiendo que el castaño observara la montaña de rosas que inundaban todo su cuarto.

-¿Pero qué…? –Recorrió con su mirada toda la estancia, avanzando lentamente con curiosidad. Una sonrisa dulce iluminó su rostro, viendo cada estante de su habitación decorada de hermosas flores de colores tan vivos.

-¿Te gusta? –Afuro se acerco al otro joven, y lo abrazó suavemente por la espalda, reposando su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho, rodeando la cintura de Hera.

-Es muy bonito, Gracias Aphrodi –Contestó con la dicha dibujada en la cara, girando levemente su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos.

El chico rubio rozó su mejilla con la del castaño, acariciándola –Llámame Afuro- Le pidió con tono cariñoso –Prefiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre-.

Las mejillas del chico de ojos azules se tiñeron de rojo una vez más.

-Afuro… -Suspiró tras pronunciar su nombre- Si Zeus se enterara, estaríamos en problemas, sobre todo tú –Se separó de él y le encaró con la mirada amarga por tener que recordar su situación. –No quiero que te pase nada. -Murmuró con tono mortecino, pues tener que separarse de alguien tan especial para protegerle, aunque fuera doloroso, era su deber, al menos personalmente. No podría perdonarse que acabara mal parado por su culpa.

-Es tan injusto… -Volvió a acercarse al castaño. –Esta farsa empieza a salirse de nuestras manos, tú no eres una propiedad, no eres de nadie… -Le acarició la nuca con los dedos de su mano, mientras volvía a abrazarle, esta vez de frente –Estoy harto de ser un Dios, Hera –Confesó en apenas un hilo de voz tembloroso –Sólo quiero salir de aquí, volver a ser persona… -Sintió como su abrazo era correspondido lentamente por su compañero, que le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos suaves. –Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-.

Sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza al cuerpo del otro, buscando ese sentimiento de empatía que le hiciera sentirse comprendido y querido, que apagara la llama de la frustración que le quemaba por dentro desde hacía ya mucho, y que por encima de todo, le diera ánimos a su débil y desgastado corazón.

-Terumi, tranquilo –Le acariciaba el pelo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maternal –Estaremos bien –Se separó de él y le besó la frente. –Un rostro tan hermoso debe estar siempre sonriente-.

Los ojos rubí de Afuro parecieron emanar luz propia por un momento. Le besó la mejilla el castaño como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, y tomó su mano con las suyas. –Hay algo más que quiero enseñarte –Anunció mientras le guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente, a lo que Hera soltó una pequeña carcajada, por ver al Afuro de siempre, despreocupado, directo y seguro de sí mismo.

-Me costó un poco conseguirlo y esconderlo para que no lo vieran, pero ya verás como vale la pena. Espera aquí, no tardo nada-.

Y tras decir eso salió disparado de la habitación dejando al castaño algo confundido y solo, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el rubio no tardó en aparecer por la puerta con una caja alargada y plana en las manos.

-Ya está, mira, mira~ -Dejó la caja sobre la cama, apartando un poco las rosas para no aplastarlas, y la abrió de un movimiento rápido, haciéndose a un lado para que Hera pudiera ver el contenido.

-Es… ¿Ropa? –Preguntó bastante sorprendido el castaño, sacando las prendas una a una -¿De dónde la has sacado?-. Era normal su asombro, ya que en las instalaciones del colegio estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de vestimenta que no fuera a conjunto con la época de los griegos y romanos, y no tenían acceso a ella, a no ser que fueran a representar al instituto en otro lugar, fuera del centro.

-Un chico que conocí mientras jugábamos la liga nacional me la ha proporcionado ¿A que es genial?- Hablaba mientras seleccionaba la ropa en dos montones.

-Hacía mucho que no veía algo de este siglo –Comentó con gracia el chico de orbes azules, mirando con mucha intriga el regalo de Afuro. -¿Crees que será de mi talla…?-Se volteó para mirar al rubio, y se lo encontró en ropa interior, poniéndose unos pantalones que había sacado antes de la caja.

-Esto… ¿Qué haces…? –Preguntó algo incómodo por tener a su compañero tan ligero de ropa, aunque ambos sabían que al castaño no le molestaba esa imagen de Aphrodi.

-¿Tú qué crees? Me estoy vistiendo ¿No querrás salir con esas pintas a la calle, no? –Le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora y le lanzó una camiseta.

-¿Vamos a salir a la calle? ¿En serio? –No se lo creía. Nunca habían salido por su cuenta desde que se ganaron sus sobrenombres de Diosas.

-Claro, es mi regalo de San Valentín – Se puso la camiseta y terminó de arreglarse el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás, como solía hacer. Hera comenzó a vestirse con mucha rapidez, y en pocos minutos ya estaban vestidos y arreglados. Terumi, por su parte, esperó a que su compañero estuviera listo también, se pusieron cada uno una chaqueta de las había en la caja, y tras esconder esta con la ropa y sus togas, se encaminaron a la salida.

-Oh, espera un momento… -Se quitó la corona que adornaba su frente y la dejó sobre su mesilla antes de salir del cuarto, luego sonrió de forma cómplice a Terumi. No necesitaba ese símbolo de grandeza. En la calle sería un mortal más.

Afuro tomó la mano de Tadashi, casi de forma involuntaria, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con sigilo. Sabía que a esa hora estaría todo el mundo reunido en el ágora, donde siempre se celebraba una pequeña fiesta en honor a los enamorados, y dónde ciertas personas se aventuraban a declarar su amor en público, leer cartas, entregar cartas o flores…

Tenían el camino despejado, pero debían darse prisa por si acaso.

En vez de salir por la puerta principal, salieron por los jardines de atrás, y dieron todo un rodeo para acabar saliendo del instituto y sus alrededores.

En poco tiempo dejaron atrás la escuela, y después de andar una media hora a paso rápido, llegaron a la zona urbana.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Quieres tomar un helado? Pide lo que quieras, tenemos que aprovechar este día al máximo –Habló con tono risueño el rubio, que no había soltado la mano de Hera desde que salieron de la habitación de este. Era tan difícil creer que realmente habían salido de aquella prisión…

-No tengo dinero –Rió de forma nerviosa el castaño de ojos azules, mientras se rascaba de forma adorable la mejilla.

-Lo suponía, por eso yo traje un poco –Sacó de su bolsillo un monedero azul claro, que Hera en su vida había visto, y lo abrió, enseñando su contenido. -¿Ves? –Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo, y volvió a unir sus manos, que había separado para coger el monedero.

Caminaron por la calles, se compraron un helado, cada uno de un sabor, y estuvieron mirando escaparates y disfrutando del aire libre, hasta que Terumi se vio obligado a detener la marcha al sentir que Hera tiraba de su mano, parándole en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con una sonrisa amable, encarando a su acompañante.

El castaño sonrió de forma algo nerviosa, y se recogió el pelo tras su oreja, haciendo notorio que estaba algo tenso, o eso parecía.

-No te he agradecido debidamente todos tus regalos… Muchas gracias, Afuro –Dijo el castaño con una bonita sonrisa sincera, que hacía mucho que no dejaba ver en su rostro - Tú me has dado muchas cosas, pero me temo que yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, más que esto… -Se aproximó lentamente a la cara sorprendida y emocionada de Terumi, y cuando sus rostros estuvieron a una distancia prácticamente nula, rozó sus labios con los del rubio, fundiéndolos en un pequeño y suave beso, que se alargó unos segundos fugaces, hasta que el mismo beso se deshizo por sí solo.

Se quedaron en el sitio, compartiendo esa distancia tan recortada, que hacía que pudieran escuchar la respiración del otro. Las manos de ambos rodeaban la cadera del contrario, aunque no se habían dado cuenta de cuando sus manos habían cambiado de posición.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Terumi – Susurró el castaño, pues la cercanía que compartían hacía innecesario que subiera el volumen de su voz.

-Es el mejor regalo que podían darme –Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, y volvió a probar los labios del castaño, que correspondió tranquilamente.

-Pero… Ya sabes que sólo podemos estar de esta forma fuera del instituto, cuando seamos sólo personas, mortales… -Dijo apenado Tadashi, pues en el Zeus, él era la pareja asignada al mismo Zeus, y aunque este se saltara el reglamento continuamente, él no podía hacerlo, por su honor, y por qué no podía poner en peligro a Aphrodi. Zeus era caprichoso y vengativo, a la par que poderoso.

-Lo sé, Tadashi… Pero me conformo con poder pasar este día contigo - Sus manos se unieron y continuaron caminando –Además, saber qué me quieres me da esperanzas de que esto termine algún día -.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos. –Nunca te he dicho que te quiera- Respondió con tono burlón el castaño.

-No hace falta que lo digas –Su rojiza y penetrante mirada se posó en los azulados orbes de su compañero –Yo también te quiero-.

_``Esperaré sentado a que tus cadenas se rompan,_

_Esperaré a que vuelva contigo la primavera._

_Viviré refugiado en la calidez de tu sombra,_

_Pero mientras tanto, carpe diem, por ti, Hera´´_


End file.
